


Do Your Best

by seraaphic



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Honor Arthur Morgan, arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraaphic/pseuds/seraaphic
Summary: A quick two-part Arthur Morgan x female!reader thing I did for tumblr a while ago!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“(Y/n).” A voice whispered, rather forcefully. She stirred slightly, only to drift off again.

“(Y/n)!” She was shaken awake by a large hand on her shoulder. “Wake up!”

She felt a rush of anger from being roused so suddenly. “What?” She hissed, still half asleep.

She attempted to turn on to her side facing away from the stranger, but was stopped.

“Get up, now.” She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to find Arthur kneeling beside her cot. The light illuminating his rugged face.

“Why, what’s wrong?” She asked, sitting up.

“We needa get you outta here.”

She was almost fully awake at this point, Arthur’s vague statement and stoic demeanor instilling a slight worry in her. “What’s going on, Arthur?” she asked cautiously, as not to seem too paranoid.

“Just get your things together. I’ll explain once we’re outta here.” He said as he walked towards the opening of her tent. She remained sitting under her blanket, unsure of what to think.

He looked back at her as he lifted the flap. “Get to it!” He adjured rather forcefully as he left her tent.

She was taken aback by his authoritative tone, but obeyed none the less. She figured if Arthur had a cause to be worried, it must be important. He wouldn’t so easily lead her astray.

She stepped out into the cool tent floor below and picked up her kerosene lamp on the night table beside her. She turned the dial, making it burn brighter, then gently placing it back down.

She slowly began to gather all her necessary belongings, grabbing what little possessions she had left from moving around all the time. With the Van der Linde gang getting in trouble as often as they did now, she’d gotten pretty good at only packing only the necessities. She also learned to never get attached to new places. Once she had gotten settled and accustomed to their new environment, it would be time to run again. The last few months had been the worst of it though. With Dutch’s plans never turning out right and the Pinkertons closing in on them, it seemed they were moving every few weeks. She wished it’d come to an end soon.

She started rolling up her blankets when Arthur walked in again. “Here let me do this.” He said as he took over. “I brought your horse over here. Go put your things on it.”

“My tent-“ she began to protest, but Arthur stopped her.

“You ain’t gonna need it.” Arthur said has he continued rolling.

She walked outside the tent and gave her horse a pat before trying to fit all her belongings on it, stuffing and tying everything she could onto her saddle. She had a suitcase with her clothes that she’d usually toss on the wagon with the other cargo during their frequent moves, she guessed she’d have to hold it during the ride.

Arthur pushed past the tent flap, emerging with her blankets and bedroll. “You all set?” He asked as he stored them on the saddle.

“Yeah.” She replied tiredly. He grabbed the reins of her horse and handed them to her.

“Start heading towards the back, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Why can’t we leave out the front?”

“One of Micah’s guys is looking out tonight.”

Micah. That rat.

“Alright,” she sighed, leading her horse to the path near the back of camp. Camp was quiet, everyone sleeping peacefully while she and Arthur were making their great escape. She gripped the reins and her suitcase tightly as she walked through some tall shrubs. She wished desperately to be back in her cot under the blankets sleeping soundly. With all the chaos arising lately, she needed as much sleep she could get.

She finally made it to the road, Arthur walking out from the brush after her.

“Here,” he said, taking her horses reins from her. He tied them to his saddle. “Just hop on with me, it’s gonna be hard to ride when you’re holding that thing.” He held his hand out for her to pass him the suitcase. She handed it to him and hopped on his horse. He handed it back before hopping on behind her, placing one arm around her waist to prevent her from falling off.

He clicked his tongue and they were off.

“So, can you tell me now?” She asked tiredly.

He sighed deeply before he began. “Dutch… just ain’t himself no more. He’s gone crazy. He’s so hellbent on these plans of escapin, he don’t care about family.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I think… time for folks like us is over. This is a land of the law now. I tried tellin Dutch that many times but he don’t wanna hear it!” He ranted. She could sense his frustration and anger. This wasn’t the first time he talked about his concerns about Dutch, but in the past he’d never elaborate too much. He was constantly trying to study the situation, perhaps he’d been wrong and his eyes were fooling him. But, after all of his most recent actions, with the final one being not rescuing John from prison, Arthur concluded that his suspicions had been correct all along. There was no reason to doubt anymore.

“He’s got a plan Arthur.” She interjected. “Maybe he ain’t actin like himself because he’s too stressed with everything that’s happened and the Pinkertons closing in.”

“No (y/n), he’s different. How do you not see it?”

She did see it, she was just in denial. She knew everything was rapidly coming to an end but she held on in the hopes everything could somehow return to normal. Dutch hadn’t been himself for a long time, he was falling apart before everyone’s eyes but it was ignored. Ignored for too long. Her heart was heavy at the thought. She had known Dutch and the gang for close to 10 years now. Who was she without them?

“I do see it.” She sighed.

“I think Micah’s got somethin to do with it,” Arthur growled. “Micah has rubbed me the wrong way ever since he’s joined us, and now that Dutch has lost all sense Micah can manipulate him into any which way.”

“I agree with you on that. Even the way he looks bothers me. He’s just so… punchable. You shoulda’ roughed him up a long time ago when you had the chance. Definitely could have knocked him down a few pegs, that’s for sure.” She chuckled. Arthur lightened up a bit and laughed at her comment.

He took on a serious tone once again. “This next plan Dutch has got, we gotta rob another train because he needs more money so we can leave. Says we gotta make a lot of noise before we can disappear. But I have a real bad feelin’ this ain’t gonna end well.” He confided. “With all the heat on our tail, if the robbery doesn’t kill us then the Pinkertons will.”

“But we can’t just leave like that, Arthur. What about Abigail and Jack? Charles? Sadie?” She questioned him

“Relax,” he assured, the word rolling off his tongue smoothly. “I got a plan of my own.”

She felt uneasy. “We can’t just abandon our family. The Pinkertons could show up at any minute. Heck, what if they’re there right now!” she fretted.

“(Y/n), everything is taken care of, okay?” He tried to comfort her.

“Where exactly are you taking me, Arthur?” She snapped at him. “I want to go back and be with everyone else and make sure they make it out okay.”

Arthur was beginning to get irritated with her paranoia. “(Y/n), would ya just listen to me for one god damn minute?” He snapped. “It’s all taken care of. Everyone will be fine I promise you that. I got Charles and John taking care of them.” He eased his tone a bit. “Now, If anything happens, whether we get found out at our camp, or Dutch ends up making us do another robbery, I don’t want you there. I have lost too many of the people close to me and maybe it’s selfish but I don’t wanna lose any more.” Tears stung her eyes as she soaked up every word. “Hosea, Lenny, Sean. I can’t let that happen to anyone else, especially you. I’m taking you far away from this. Dutch don’t care no more if his family gets hurt, and you can’t be around that.”

She couldn’t think. She didn’t know what to think. Had it really gotten this dire? She didn’t say anything so Arthur continued. “Plus, I’m the reason you’re in this mess. If you hadn’t run away with me you’d be safe. Probably coulda had a nice big house somewhere and a family by now, livin a safe happy life. But instead you’re out here with me runnin away from the law. Least I could do is make sure you’re safe.”

They rode in silence, the galloping of the horses filling the empty space.

After what felt like an eternity, they had finally arrived. Arthur slowed his horse down into a trot, then fully stopped it in front of a small house.

“We’re here!” He said triumphantly.

She studied the small house. It looked as if no one had lived there in ages. Vines and foliage decorated the outer walls and parts of the roof, and the grass was long and unkept.

From what you could see of the wood, it was mainly intact, other than a few broken or missing pieces. “D’ya like it?” He asked.

“It’s… nice, Arthur.” She said uneasily. It was better than a cold tent, at least.

He climbed off his horse and helped her down before hitching both of them to a post that stood in the front lawn.

“Wait till ya see the inside.” He smiled. She cautiously walked up the steps of the house. They creaked loudly with every step. She was surprised they could still hold up.

She grasped the cold doorknob before turning it and slowly opening the door.

Inside was a table big enough for four people, a kitchen area, a twin bed and a fireplace. Despite being abandoned and a little worse for wear, Arthur fixed it up nice. It would make a good temporary home.

There was a lit lantern on the table, and the fire had already been started.

“You were here earlier tonight, weren’t you?” She questioned, a smile creeping across her face. She slowly walked inside, Arthur following close behind with her belongings.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure everythin’ was ready for ya.” He placed her bags down onto the floor and walked over to the kitchen. He began opening the cabinets. “I put some food in there for ya, should last a while.” Then he walked over to the fireplace. He opened a cabinet that was up against the wall. “And I’ve been putting books I’ve found in here, give ya something to entertain yourself with.”

He showed her to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. “I made some tonics. I labelled them and put them in here.”

Then he showed her to the bed. “And I got this blanket made out of fur to keep you warm if you ever get cold.” He said, patting the fur blanket that spread across the bed. She looked over at the nightstand and noticed there was a little flower in a jar, just like Arthur had set up in his tent back at camp.

“Arthur Morgan.” She smiled widely. “You’re too good for me. Too good for your own good.”

A light blush touched his cheeks as he smiled back down at her. “Naw, I don’t know the first thing bout bein’ good. I ain’t good, and I certainly ain’t too good for you, it’s the other way around.” He said as he took a seat at the table.

“You’re too hard on yourself.” She said, taking the adjacent seat. He took his hat off and placed it on the table, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. There was a long pause before she decided to speak again. “You don’t have to go back, do you?”

He nodded slowly, “I do, gotta help John and his family get out. Same with Sadie, and Tilly.”

“Just for the night then?” She asked. She was worried. She didn’t know when she’d see him next, and by the way he was describing things it sounded like the odds were slim. She gazed at him, studying him, trying to figure out his thoughts.

His eyes looked elsewhere. He knew what she was thinking and he couldn’t meet her gaze. The truth was, he didn’t know if he was going to make it out alive. He wanted desperately to, so they could live out the life together like he’d always dreamed about. But he had to do this, for the sake of his family that he’d grown up with and helped grow.

“I’ll stay the night, but I have to leave in the morning.” He lamented.

“Just one more night.” She said softly, tears stinging her eyes.

Arthur got up from his seat and knelt down in front of her. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay, alright?”

“Don’t lie Arthur, you don’t know that.” She wiped a tear that ran down her face. He grabbed her hands and held them tight as she continued, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, just do your best.”

“I will do my best. I’ll make it out and we’ll go start a new life somewhere else.” He kissed her on the forehead before standing up. “C’mon,” he said, leading her to the bed.

It was quite uncomfortable due to how small it was, but it was better than nothing. They uncomfortably shifted around for a few moments, trying to find the most suitable position for their predicament. Eventually, Arthur was on his back, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, trying to keep her from falling off.

She embraced his warmth. She felt safe with him, but there was an overwhelming amount of grief looming over her. She was worried, as anyone would be. She still couldn’t believe what Dutch had become, and how out of place everything was. She thought back to last year. Everyone together, singing and celebrating around the fire. And she thought of Arthur. He was too hard on himself all the time. She didn’t know where she’d be without him. He’d saved her so many times in the past, and he’s helped the gang more than anyone else. Arthur was more than capable of handling himself, sure. But, she couldn’t pull her mind from the negatives. Although she trusted Dutch for most of the time she’s known him, he’s a dangerous man capable of doing very dangerous things. And Micah… That man didn’t even have a soul.

She took a shaky breath as she tried to enjoy the time she had left with him.

“Arthur?” She asked.

“Yeah?” He replied, pulling away a bit to look at her.

“Tell me what we’re gonna do when we get outta here, when this is all over.”

He pulled her closer, smiling to himself. He had already thought about this many times in the past. He still had to smooth out the details, but he had an idea for the most part. “Well, we gotta leave. I’m not sure where though. Maybe up to Canada.”

She smiled at the thought of running away with him. “It’s kinda’ cold up there isn’t it?” She asked.

“Sometimes I think, depends where ya go.” he paused for a moment. “Anyways, I’ll try and find some work. Maybe I’ll be a carpenter, or find work as a rancher. Heck, we could maybe even start our own ranch.”

Her smile grew bigger.” Arthur Morgan? A rancher? I never thought I’d hear those words in the same sentence.”

“Hey don’t be like that, we gotta make money somehow.” He laughed. “You really can’t see me as a rancher?”

“Milking cows and shoveling shit doesn’t seem like your specialty. But you can always prove me wrong.”

With a swift motion, Arthur flipped them so he was on top. “I will prove you wrong. I’ll be the best god damn rancher Canada’s ever seen.” He chirped. 

She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate and loving. Much more so than it ever was in the past. Her hands traveled up his strong arms and to the nape of his neck, tugging and running her fingers through his hair. That set him off. He deepened the kiss, wanting more. She complied. Her fingers trailed back down to the collar of his shirt. She untied his neckerchief, then began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Arthur grew more impatient with each button, which only made her go slower. She finally made her way down to the last button, and he sat up to fully take it off.

“I’d like that, a ranch of our own.” She said, admiring his bare torso as he tossed his shirt aside. “It’d be a lot of work, but it’d be worth it.” His lips went straight for her neck, peppering small kisses from the base up to her jawline. She ran her hands through his soft hair, gripping it tightly when he began to speak softly in her ear.

“Maybe,” he breathed. She shivered at the change in his tone, from playful to hungry. He began to unbutton her nightgown as he continued, “we have a kid of our own. Teach ‘em how to be a rancher too.” He helped her lift off the thin material of her nightgown and he tossed it carelessly to the floor below.

“Boy or girl?” She looked up at him, laying back down on the bed.

“Either, don’t matter to me one bit. Maybe we have one of each.” Arthur positioned himself on top of her again. His fingers toyed with the hem of her underwear before slipping under, gently dragging them down.

“That’d be real nice.”

-

The sunlight crept through the window and gently graced Arthur’s face, stirring him softly. He blinked a few times and squinted at the window, mad for not closing the curtains last night.

She was still in his arms, fast asleep.

He realized what he needed to do today. His heart hurt, but it was for the best. He took a deep breath before waking her up.

“(Y/n).” He whispered.

“What, Arthur.” She said, still half asleep.

“I gotta go now.” Her arm tightened around him as she awoke from her slumber and had recalled what was supposed to happen today.

“Arthur…” she said, tears welling in her eyes.

“(Y/n) don’t do this to me now, please. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, not letting himself cry.

He slowly removed himself from her embrace and went to put his clothes on. She sat up in the bed, unable to look at him. She slowly pulled the covers off, the cool air nipping at her naked body. She stood up and picked her nightgown from the floor, slipping it over her head before meeting Arthur at the door.

Arthur reached into his back pocket and pulled out a money clip. “Here.” He said, holding it out to her. She looked at it before looking at him. “Well take it, it ain’t gonna bite ya.”

She slowly reached out and took the clip. “What’s this for?”

“It’s the last of my money. Everything I got left. Use it when you need to.”

“Won’t you need some?” She took out some bills from the clip and handed them back to him. “Just in case, Arthur.”

He took the folded bills and put them in his back pocket.

“I also left you my bow, if you needa go hunting. And a rifle of mine. They’re by the door.” He pointed to the weapons leaning on the wall beside the door. “You still got your revolver, right?”

“Yeah it’s in my bag.”

“Don’t go anywhere without it.” He opened the door and walked out onto the porch. “Do not talk to anyone suspicious, do not cause anything to draw attention to yourself, and do not get hurt.”

She followed closely behind him. “Arthur,” she began. He turned around. “I love you. I love you so much. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I love you too.” He said, embracing her in strong arms. “I needed to make sure you were safe. If I die-“

“Don’t. Don’t say that Arthur.” She said, burying her face in his chest trying with every shred of power within her not to cry. But, her efforts were futile. A few stray tears fell from her eyes and were soaked up by his mildly tattered shirt.

“No, (y/n). If I die, just knowing that you’re safe is enough for me to be at peace.”

He pulled away and gave her a long, loving kiss on the lips before departing to unhitch his horse.

“Do your best, Arthur Morgan.” She said to him.

He smiled at her. “I will, and I’ll also do my best when I’m a rancher. Prove you wrong.” He hopped on his horse.

She gave him a bittersweet smile. Her heart sank as he turned his horse and left the property. She turned around to enter the cottage but Arthur shouted to her in the distance.

“I love you, (y/n)!”

He had turned the bend before she could say it back.

There she was, alone, feeling emptier than ever. She prayed that her time without him would be short, and that it would only feel like a mere few minutes instead of the centuries she had been anticipating.

Most of all, she prayed for his safety, willing him to make it out alive.

Now there was nothing to do but wait.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending :)

Yet another day had gone by, still no sign of Arthur. She had almost lost count of the days. Almost. The only thing that kept her from forgetting altogether were the tally marks she had been making in the back of one of the books Arthur had left to her. She was on to day twenty-four now. Twenty-four long, lonely days.

She tried not to think about the length of time too much, she found it disheartening. She needed to remain strong, hopeful that Arthur would return to her safe and sound.

She was reading a book on the porch, enjoying the fresh morning air, trying to distract herself when her stomach grumbled loudly. She sighed, knowing that she had no food left in the cupboards, aside from a can of beans. She decided to go into town to get provisions.

Arthur had left her his bow, but the thought of ripping a poor rabbit apart made her stomach turn. And she wouldn’t even attempt to take down a deer. She wouldn’t know where to begin the process of removing its skin, let alone harvesting the meat. She’d rather wait as long as she could before it came to that.

She entered the house, walking over to the nightstand and placing her book on it, leaving it ready for herself to read before she went to sleep in the evening. She then picked up her bag that was on the floor, making sure she had Arthur’s money, and her revolver. Once she made sure she had everything she needed, she threw the bag over her shoulder. Before turning around, she looked at the pictures she had pinned on the wall. A group photo of the gang, a photo of her parents, and a photo of her and Arthur. She kissed her fingers and touched them to his lips before leaving, a small ritual she always did whenever she left the house.

She walked outside to her horse, quickly throwing her hair up in a low bun to keep it out of her face. “C’mon boy, we gotta go into town today.” She said, unhitching his reins. He snorted in response. “We won’t be long.” She assured him. She wasn’t sure if he was objecting or not, it was probably nice for him to stretch his legs occasionally. She walked him to the edge of the yard, leading him through the fence before hopping on and riding down the road.

She slowed her horse down into a trot as she approached the general store, jumping off and hitching him to the post securely. Heading into town was a stressful endeavour. She remembered the time Arthur had gotten recognized in Valentine by a man from Blackwater. It was a reminder that one could never be too careful, you never know who could be watching. She always kept her guard up, and never trusted anyone.

She climbed up the creaking steps before entering the store. The bell rung and the shopkeeper looked up. “Why hello there, Miss!” he greeted with a warm smile.

“Hello,” she replied, smiling back. She walked over to the canned goods, grabbing some coffee and various canned vegetables. She made sure to stock up so she wouldn’t have to come back for a while. Once she gathered everything she needed (and more), she walked to the counter and placed everything on it.

The cashier quickly summed everything up and put it in a bag for her. “That’ll be $5.45.” She reached into her back, careful not to reveal the firearm on her person. She handed the cashier the money. She thanked him then made her way to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed some familiar faces hanging up on the wall.

She stood in disbelief, not so much because of the circumstance (they were wanted criminals, of course there would be wanted posters of them.) but more so because of the familiarity of the faces. Four wanted posters: Dutch, Micah, John, and Arthur. She looked over her shoulder, the cashier was rearranging his stock on the shelves, his back turned towards her. She quickly ripped off three of the four posters and quickly exited the store.

She sat on the bench just outside and took a better look at the posters. All of them wanted dead or alive. Each head amounting to a hefty sum of $5000. That amount of money was nothing to bat an eye at, the law really wanted them captured. She moved Arthurs to the top of the three posters and examined the photo of her lover before reading the paragraphs written underneath them. The paper detailed a list of all his crimes that the law had been aware of, from robbing stagecoaches and homesteads, to the most recent train robbery and murder of agent Milton.

‘Milton’s dead?’ She furrowed her brow in confusion. She had mostly remained calm for the time Arthur had been gone, but the poster had struck anxiety in her. Her mind wandered, thinking of what possibly could have happened to the gang. Then she asked herself the unthinkable

‘Is Arthur even still alive?’ The thought alone just made her stomach drop. She slumped back in the bench, trying to convince herself he was fine and that he was probably trying to find a way back to her right now. But she had an aching feeling in her gut that that wasn’t the case

Her mind started began to think of all the worst possible scenarios and she began to feel sick. She needed answers and needed them now. She looked up and saw the Sheriff’s office. Without thinking of any repercussions, she carefully folded the papers and stored them away before standing up from the bench. She loaded her groceries onto her horse and started across the street.

She pushed the door open and saw two men sitting down. The first one wearing the sheriff’s badge was sleeping on his chair. His hat tipped over his face and his legs crossed and propped up on his desk. Any slight movement could send him falling off his chair backwards, but he was unaware, snoring softly and sleeping peacefully.

The second man donned the deputy badge. He was sitting as his own desk near the front door, reading quietly. There was an inmate in the cell, quietly gazing out the window and longing for his freedom.

The deputy looked up from his book. “Hello Miss,” he said flatly. “How can we help you today?”

She didn’t know what to say. She had to be careful, if they found out she was associated with Arthur or anyone else in the gang they could arrest her right then and there. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

“You alright, Miss?” The man questioned, placing his book on the desk in front of him. She swallowed thickly and looked around the office. She saw the wanted posters up on the wall and pointed to them. The deputy looked confused and she realized how odd she must have looked. She walked over to them and she pointed to Micah. “This man.” She forced her finger onto the paper, hitting Micah right on his nose. “He stole my purse a few weeks back.” She said looking back the deputy, her finger still planted firmly on the rat’s nose.

“That man is wanted in several different states, Miss. He’s quite the criminal, wanted for much more than stealing a woman’s belongings.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “All them fellas were in a gang. They all worked together, all four of ‘em.” He said matter-of-factly.

She took her finger off the poster. “You know where he is now?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t tell ya. From what we’ve heard, we think he’s probably dead.”

“Dead?” She questioned; her mouth suddenly very dry.

“A detective agency had been lookin’ into them for quite some time now, been following them all across the country, from West to East. The whole thing came to a close a couple’a weeks ago. Near some place called Beaver Hollow. There was a big shootout there, lots of bodies.”

A huge lump formed in her throat. “What about the rest of these men? They dead too?”

“I think so, but we haven’t heard for sure. Like I said, there were a lot of bodies there but we haven’t heard too much else about it. They’re trying to keep quiet about it for some reason.” She turned away and looked at the posters again, gazing at Arthur. She was fighting back tears. “Why you so curious ‘bout these men anyway? They hurt you?” the officer questioned.

She stayed silent for a moment, swallowing the huge lump. “No,” She said quietly. “I just wanted my purse back.” She sulked out of the office, letting the door slam shut behind her. She heard a thud from inside followed by a loud groan. The sleeping sheriff had fallen off his chair, most likely startled by the slam of the door.

She felt numb. She had nothing now. Nowhere to go, no one to talk to. She had been okay with being alone for weeks, but that was only because she was riding on the hope that Arthur would return. She banked all her money on that. Now she was really alone. No gang, no family anywhere near her. No Arthur.

She walked back to her horse and unhitched him, climbing up and turning him around. She started down the street, exiting town and making her way back to her little home. The last bit of Arthur she had left. She rode slow, her horse never going faster than a steady walk. She didn’t want to go back to spend another evening alone. She wanted the gang back. She wanted her old life back. Just a few short months ago everything was perfect. It seemed like yesterday everyone was laughing and singing around the fire without any care in the world. Those were only just memories now, and fleeting ones at that.

She cried. She cried hard for everything and everyone, tears flowing down like a rampant waterfall. She hadn’t cried this hard in her life. She felt something was stolen from her and she was angry. Angry at Micah for manipulating Dutch. Angry at Dutch for not controlling himself. Angry at Arthur for leaving her. She wiped her tears but it was no use because more would follow shortly after.

After a long walk home, she finally approached the house. She looked up and wiped her eyes a final time. Her sadness was quickly replaced with fear when she saw an unfamiliar horse hitched at her post. Her stomach dropped for what seemed like the hundredth time today. What if it was the Sherriff coming to arrest her? She silently cursed at herself for being so irresponsible. She should have never gone there in the first place.

The second place her mind went was a Pinkerton. Had they been spying on her all along? She wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. They probably wanted to wrap up loose ends and wash their hands entirely of the situation.

Maybe she simply had just not been careful enough. Perhaps someone that recognized her from somewhere had reported her and sent police after her. Whatever the case, she was ready for anything, or at least she thought she was.

She carefully hopped off her horse and grabbed the revolver in her bag, gripping it tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest and her ears, drowning out the sounds of everything else around her. She slowly approached the door and took a deep breath, readying her gun for whoever was on the other side of the door. She grasped the cold handle and turned it slowly, trying to calm herself down. She slowly pushed the door open and flung the gun up to eye level, pointing at… nothing.

She looked around and there was no one in the cabin, until she saw a man sleeping on her bed. He was snoring rather loud. She couldn’t see his face properly, but she noticed his dirty blond hair. The signature dirty blond hair. She squinted, making sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

“Arthur?” She questioned. She put the gun down on the table as she rushed to his side, almost tripping over her skirt. He was sleeping soundly, his face bruised and covered in scars. He was in bad shape, but he was alive!

“Oh, Arthur!” she cried “Wake up!”

Arthur slowly opened his bruised eyes. They widened when they saw her before him. A smile slowly crept across his face as he took in the sight of her, silently thanking God that he had lived through the hell he’d experienced. This was his reward for making it out, and he wouldn’t have wished for anything else in the world.

“I missed you, darlin’.”

She couldn’t stop herself from crying again, the sound of his voice was like music to her ears. “I missed you too.” She muttered. She couldn’t believe he was right there before her, especially after the disheartening rumours she’d heard earlier from the deputy. He propped himself up on an elbow and she cupped his face, examining his bruised and beaten features. “Arthur, your face. What happened to you?”

“Don’t cry,” He said trying to comfort her. “Micah and I had it out. The man can pack a good punch, but I pack a much better one.”

She laughed through her tears. “I hope you taught that man a real good lesson.”

“I had him runnin’ off at the end it, hopefully we won’t be seein him for a while.” He wiped the tears with his rough, calloused fingers as gently as he could. “I would’a been here sooner, but I had to go and hide for a few weeks. Pinkertons came and shot up the camp, they were hot on my tail after Micah ran.” He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “But I’m here now, girl, we made it outta that god damn mess.” He affirmed.

The thought of the stress they had both undergone made her cry more. “I thought you died, Arthur. I really thought you were dead. I was so scared.” She wept.

He tried to pull her up on the bed with him but grunted in pain as he did so, his bones and muscles burning from the injuries he sustained.

“Oh my, are you okay?” She helped herself beside him, lightening the load for him.

“I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth. “I’ll be fine.” He settled into a comfortable position on his back, his arm wrapped around her while she propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. “You know,” He began. “I honestly didn’t expect you to be here when I got back.”

“Why on earth not, Arthur?” She said, almost offended that he thought she’d run away from him like that, but she wasn’t surprised. Arthur had expressed his feelings about this topic many times, and she didn’t think he’d ever stop until the day he died. He didn’t think he deserved her love, and that she would love an outlaw like himself. Willingly gambling her life, not knowing what tomorrow would hold, just to be with him.

“I dunno,” He said, trying to think of what to say. “I guess I thought you would have come to your senses by now.” He laughed. 

“Why would I leave before you could show me how good of a rancher you could be?” she teased, leaning down to plant a small kiss on his lips. “We should get a move on as soon as possible.” She advised, “Probably ain’t too safe for you around these parts now.” She was about to pull away to start packing her things when he stopped her. His hand rested firmly at the back of her head bringing her down again.

He placed another kiss on her lips before changing his tone to a suddenly very serious one. “I’m so sorry, (y/n).”

She gave him a soft smile. “You got nothin’ to apologize for. You’re alive, we’re together, and we’re gonna start a new life. Thing’s are only goin’ up from here!”

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Arthur’s stomach grumbling loudly. Hers grumbled in response as she remembered she hadn’t eaten a single bite of food since the sun rose. “Oh my,” She giggled. “Before anything I guess I should fix us something to eat.”

“That sounds mighty fine.” Arthur smiled. She pulled away from him and this time he let her gosh quickly ran outside to grab the groceries off her horse, then back inside taking everything to the kitchen to begin preparing.

He watched her from the bed, sighing blissfully at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her, He looked forward to the future and what it held for them. The most difficult part was over, and without a doubt there’d be many more obstacles to overcome, but he wouldn’t rather have anyone else in the world to overcome them with.

She was busy tossing the vegetables she had just cut into a big pot on the wood burning stove. She was about to cut more when she felt Arthur’s strong arms wrap around her waist and his stubble scratch lightly against her exposed neck.

“I love you.” His raspy voice said quietly in her ear, embracing her tighter.

“I love you too.”


End file.
